


Welcome to Glass Crown Academy!!

by GayBaeShipping



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Boarding School, Alternate Universe - Fae, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, F/F, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Hurt Orihara Izaya, M/M, Multi, Protective Heiwajima Shizuo, Shizuo and Izaya are Friends
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:20:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27450352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayBaeShipping/pseuds/GayBaeShipping
Summary: After a terrible war between vampires, werewolves, fae and humans, a group of friends opens up a school for every species, to try and bring peace to the land. One group in particular shows great possibility.Orihara Izaya, a vampire who was born with a long-lost power to read minds, quickly finds him bombarded by scheming and strange thoughts...including the thoughts of someone who thinks he's a little too pretty.Heiwajima Shizuo, a werewolf born with a dangerous magic at the tips of his fingers, struggles to keep his secret safe...and to stop himself from thinking an annoying flea is cute.Celty Sturluson, a Dullahan fae, is only joining the school to find her head, which could be the key to the strange visions she keeps having.And Kishitani Shinra, a human, is excited to join school and learn about the other species...and also to hide his father's deadly occupation.But through promise comes trials. And these trials are not easy. Can this group face it together? Or will they break apart?
Relationships: Heiwajima Shizuo/Orihara Izaya, Kishitani Shinra/Celty Sturluson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	Welcome to Glass Crown Academy!!

**Author's Note:**

> Loosely based on my favourite novel series 'Wings of Fire'. You should read it, it's very good. Same premise: a war ends and a group of friends are formed, and they have to face troubles together. Except its not dragons and there are more trials.
> 
> Also, I know Vorona and Denis doesn't have a canon last name, but Vorona's name translates to 'Crow' so her last name in this story is 'Crow'. And Denis's name translates to 'Denis', so I Googled Russian last names, and picked the first one I saw.  
> Shooter doesn't have a carriage or motorbike form because this is a fantasy world where Dullahan steeds pose as either horses, donkeys or mules only.  
> Shizuo and Izaya are friends in this story, not enemies. But it's the type of friends where they fight more often than not.
> 
> UwU

** Vampires  
** **Description:** Pale people with sharp canines, usually with dark eyes and hair; most vampires have wings, but some are born with tails, claws and/or horns. All vampires' wings/tails/claws/horns are black with scattered silver spots like a night full of stars.  
**Abilities:** Can fly (if born with wings), heightened senses, night vision, super healing. A long time ago, some vampires were born with the ability to talk to nocturnal animals and read minds, but the ability died out many years ago.  
**Leader:** Queen Isola  
**Students at Glass Crown Academy:** Orihara Izaya, Orihara Kururi, Orihara Mairu, Shinichi Tsukumoya, Yagiri Namie.  
**Previous Allies In The War:** Humans.

 **Werewolves**  
**Description:** (Usually) Dark or tanned skinned people, with sharp teeth and claws. Every full moon, werewolves transform from their wolf forms, where they become a wolf the same colour as their hair.  
**Abilities:** Heightened senses, enhanced reflexes and speed, enhanced durability, shapeshifting to wolf, animal instincts.  
**Leader:** Queen Luna  
**Students at Glass Crown Academy:** Brezhnev Semyon, Crow Vorona, Heiwajima Kasuka, Heiwajima Shizuo, Tanaka Tom.  
**Previous Allies In The War:** Faeries.

**Faeries**  
**Description:** Beautiful people with pale skin and (usually) pointy ears. Most have butterfly or bee-like wings. One subspecies of fae have no head at all, and no wings.  
**Abilities:** Plant and wildlife healing, quick death, supernatural knowledge, glamour, dream watching, eternal oath, longevity.  
**Leader:** Queen Orchid.  
**Students at Glass Crown Academy:** Ruri Hijiribe, Kyouhei Kadota, Mika Harima, Saburo Togusa, Sturluson Celty.  
**Previous Allies In The War:** Werewolves.

**Humans**  
**Description:** People with no natural defences, with any colour skin, hair or eyes.  
**Abilities:** Fast-acting brains, abilities vary based on the individual.  
**Leader:** King Cooper.  
**Students at Glass Crown Academy:** Chikage Rokujou, Erika Karisawa, Ivanov Denis, Kishitani Shinra, Walker Yumasaki.  
**Previous Allies In The War:** Vampires.

**\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Orihara Kyouko**  
**The Blood Kingdom, 18 years ago (May 4)**

Hidden deep in a cave, Kyouko had only just given birth, under the light of the three moons. She had been planning this birth for almost three years. It had taken a lot of effort to hide her bulging belly, and it had taken years for her to convince the rogue vampire, Mori Ione, to help her birth her child away from the dripping, claustrophobic cave that was the vampires' home. Seeing her people dying in that large expansion of dark, always collapsing caves, pushed her to the edge. She would never give birth to her child in caves like that.

So she had befriended the rogue vampire. Ione, a healthy vampiress who had abandoned life in the caves with her people, to live alone in the expanse of forest covering the Blood Kingdom. Ione agreed to raise the child whilst Kyouko went back to the caves to pretend to be in grief from a stillbirth.

Her chest heaved in pain, and the tiny crying sounds rang in her ears. "My baby..." she said, and the girl who helped deliver turned to her, holding a slippery baby.

He was gorgeous. He had small tufts of black hair on his head, his eyes were deep red-brown and his bat-like wings were the most beautiful wings she had ever seen. She reached forward and took him in her arms. He whined, his tiny fangs flashing in the light. "So beautiful..." she whimpered, and hormones overwhelmed her. Her friend, Ione, reached forward, her arms wrapping around Kyouko's slim body. "He's so beautiful."

"What are you going to name him?" Ione asked gently, her tail waving in the wind. "He looks like his daddy. Are you going to name him after his daddy?"

His father. Kyouko tensed. His father will never find out about him. Not if she could help it. "No," she said. "I will name him Izaya. The combination of Isaiah and 'the one who looks over the crowd'." He already looked so healthy. So, so healthy compared to the rest of the vampires. That was why she had risked it all for this child. She wished she could share this moment with her husband ... but he couldn't be trusted. If he knew, he would definitely tell their people. If that meant he would never know he had a son, then too bad.

Izaya tilted his head up to his mother and Ione, his wings unfurling and furling instinctively. Kyouko turned to Ione, her eyes red from crying. "Thank you, Ione-san," she said gratefully. "I can't thank you enough!"

"Then don't," Ione said gently. "Just promise me that you will come back here at least once a month. Come here and spend time with your son. This boy... he needs you. If he can't know his father, at least let him know his mother."

Kyouko nodded, and thoughts of her husband rushed through her head. Izaya looked up, up into her eyes. As thoughts rushed through her head, she noticed his striking resemblance to his father, minus the eyes (he inherited those from her). And those eyes, so much like her own, were staring intently into her eyes, looking past the eyeball, into her head. 

_Is it possible? No, the ability died out years ago, and no one knows why._ But, the way he was looking at her...

She thought of opening her mouth, imagining it in her head. Izaya paused a moment before smacking his lips. That was all the confirmation she needed. She hadn't just given birth to a baby. She'd given birth to a mind reader.

**Heiwajima Kichirou**  
**The Moon Kingdom, 18 years ago (January 28)**

He was gorgeous. Laying on his wife's stomach, his new son suckled at her teet, drawing milk from it. The war wasn't a good time to have a child, but Kichirou and Namiko had been trying for so long to have one, and the one time they didn't want her to become pregnant, she did. It was slightly infuriating, but seeing his new child cradled on her stomach, he knew it was worth it.

So many years of trying and miscarriages, so many years of watching their pack breed like rabbits while they could not...it had been tough. But this boy was worth the wait. His hair, brown like his mother's, gleamed with water and slight blood. His eyes would not open for a few weeks, but that was fine with Kichirou. As long as he survived, he was happy. Namiko picked her son up in her hands and began to lick the excess water and blood from her scalp. "He's perfect, Namiko," Kichirou said, gently winding his arms around her, stroking his son's head.

He felt a tiny tingle work through his hands when he touched him, but he had never had a child before, so he didn't know if it was normal or not. "We have to name him," Namiko said. "He's so quiet. Shizu, maybe?"

"He'll be a hero someday," Kichirou said. "So we can add o to the end. Shizuo. Shizuo. Heiwajima Shizuo. I like it."

"Me, too," Namiko said. "It sounds hopeful."

Kichirou couldn't help but agree. He lifted his head, his vocal cords vibrating as he howled to the moons, announcing to his pack, and his alpha, that Shizuo had been born, and was healthy. They were hunting out on the moors, but eventually Vorona, Drakon's wife, would arrive to help nurse him. Like Kichirou and Namiko, Vorona had been trying for a child for many years. However, unlike the Heiwajima's, they had yet to reproduce offspring. 

He ducked his head to his beautiful child. The young boy had stopped suckling on his mother, and lay tiredly beside her, his head drooping like a wet fern. A flash of fear shot through Kichirou. Would he die? Before his life had even begun? They'd done everything right. Ate the right foods, only drank from the moors' lake and slept regularly. They even went to the alphas birthplace (with their permission, of course) and gave birth there for good luck. But did something go wrong? Would he die?

Kichirou forced that fear down. No. He would survive. If Kichirou had to murder every pack in the Moon Kingdom for him to survive, he would. But it wasn't just that. The Moon Kingdom had no fae living nearby. It was a blessing. The lack of magic meant healthy offspring. But...it felt like there was some kind of magic hanging there. Something invisible to the naked eye, something subtle, but powerful.

He looked down at his child, touching his head. The tingling returned to his fingers, and something snapped into place for Kichirou. Something extraordinary, something dangerous. Something he had to protect. He _would_ protect. He must.

**Kishitani Shingen**  
**The Human Kingdom, 18 years ago (April 2)**

Shingen had not expected to have a son today. He arrived home from work, his hands bloody as they always were, to find nurses running amongst his home and to hear screaming. He felt calm despite the screaming (his line of work dealt with screams anyway) and moved forward with ease. He moved through his home to his bedroom, where his wife lay, screaming. "SHINGEN!" she screamed, seeing him. "HELP ME!"

He looked over the nurse's shoulder. His wife screamed a little louder. The nurse was cooing and gently soothing her, but she just continued screaming. Shingen reached over and grasped the nurse's wrist in his. She lifted her eyes to his. "I have to get the child out," she said. "Before it kills them both."

He said nothing, just tightened his grip. She made no reaction. He flicked his wrist forward, revealing a scar shaped like the kanji for revenge sitting on his index finger. 復讐. Realisation dawned on her features, and fear lit her eyes like a light. She turned to his wife, plunging her hands in and pulling out a slippery, crying baby.

She didn't bother checking to make sure it (he) was alright, dropping it gently but hastily on a towel nearby, standing and rushing out the door, away from the man with 復讐 on his index finger. Shingen ignored her, looking down at the baby. His wife heaved and panted in pain, finally relieved from her labour. "Shingen?" she called softly.

Shingen did not reply, looking down at the baby. It was looking at him the same way he was looking at him: with a somewhat disgusted, but mildly interested gaze. He hummed in amusement.

Yes, this was a thesis.

**Celty Sturluson**  
**The Clover Kingdom, Approx. 43 years ago**

Shooter whinnied in protest, and she put a hand on his side to calm him. The meadows in the Clover Kingdom blanketed it, and she was in a field of flowers and weeds. It was a beautiful sight, but something was not right.

It was like someone had ripped a hole where one shouldn't be, and she needed to patch it up immediately before something terrible happened. But what was it? It felt personal...

She looked down, and her head, the one thing tying her to her memories and past, was gone. Telepathy between Dullahan and Dullahan's steed was a normal thing between them. _Shooter, did you see anyone?_ she asked.

_No_ , he whinnied. I dropped off. _Sorry, Celty._

_Don't be_ , she said gently. _We need to find it, don't we?_

He stamped a hoof in response and she smiled softly to herself. She gently pet his mane and climbed onto his back, letting him adjust her. He started into a trot and the hollowness in the curve of her arm where her head would usually sit felt empty. _I'll find it_ , she thought to herself. _Even if it kills me._

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos if you enjoyed it, that would be greatly appreciated.  
> Follow my page for more Durarara!!! stories.  
> Comment any suggestions and any tips on writing better.  
> Do you want a shout-out? Leave a comment down below and for the posting of the next chapter, I'll give you a shout-out!  
> Thank you. Tune in next month.


End file.
